descendantsfandomcom-20200222-history
Isle of the Lost
The Isle of the Lost is an Island prison that appears in the Disney Channel television movie, Descendants. It is located off the coast of Auradon and is the imprisonment to the most infamous villains ever known, such as Cruella De Vil, Jafar, Evil Queen and Maleficent. It is cut off from the rest of the world and is surrounded by an enchanted force field to keep all the island's devious inhabitants from leaving, disabling their magic, and preventing more than one channel on the televisions from showing. It is unknown what exactly will happen should an inhabitant attempt to leave the island while the barrier is active; likely it would be similar to running into a wall. The island interior mainly resembles a slum. Because they only get the unwanted or used products of Auradon, the Isle is also known as the Island of the Leftovers. History When Beast and Belle married, twenty years before the film takes place, Beast rounded up all the kingdoms into the United States of Auradon, banishing all the evil villains and minions to the Isle of the Lost protected by a forcefield; this made it impossible to escape. Many villains, such as Maleficent and the Evil Queen, were brought back to life as the heroes thought death was too lenient a punishment for their misdeeds. Stripped of their powers, the villains lived in total isolation and forgotten by the rest of the world. As Prince Ben would later note, the island is effectively a giant prison, although slightly better as its a functioning society. Evil Queen attempted to gain leadership, but lost as everyone feared Maleficent more than a vain alchemist. A couple years passed, and the villians succumbed to moments of weakness, as they desired heirs. Locations Dragon Hall The only school on the island, located in a re-purposed tomb. It teaches the children of the island the ways of wickedness, encouraging them to do better than they did and be ready for the day the barrier falls. With the exception of the wizard Yen Sid, the staff is made of famous villains. Goblin Wharf The only dock on the island, where ships bring in products and food from Auradon. It is manned by Goblins who can understand human speech. Many of them wish for amnesty, blaming their imprisonment on the island to their previous servitude with Maleficent; their dwarf cousin Doc understands their plight. Jay swipes party goods from the dock for the party at Hell Hall that Mal forced Carlos to have. Bargain Castle A shop that sells used enchanter robes and pointed hats. The top floor serves as home to Maleficent and Mal. Mal's room is gothic in shades of purple. Maleficent hasn't quite adapted to life on the island as she doesn't keep her home stocked with food, and thinks her refrigerator is a safe. Jafar's Junk Shop A shop selling whatever is pilfered, ripping off the customers, who are basically being suckered into buying back their possessions. It serves as home to Jafar and Jay. Jay stocks the store by stealing whenever he's out. There are many locks, due to thieves believing in keeping their own home safe. Jafar has his own private sitting room in the back of the shop, with decor to invoke memories of Agrabah. Castle Across the Way A poorly kept home, belonging to the Evil Queen and Evie. Unlike Bargain Castle, which actually was once a beautiful castle, this one has fallen so far into disrepair due to Evil Queen casting more about her looks. For a decade, it served as their prison after Maleficent unreasonably said they were banished for simply not inviting Mal to Evie's 6th birthday party. Hell Hall Home of Cruella and Carlos De Vil. The home is maintained by Carlos, who is practically his mother's slave. According to the narrative discription "it was cover in vines, more twisted than Cruella's mind. And iron gates more wrought than her daily hysterias." Carlos keeps a tree house lab, where he experiments in his free time. Horace and Jasper's sons Harold and Jason are forced to spend time here as Carlos's fake friends/minions. The main party hall has black and white wallpaper, and holes in the walls. Noted by Carlos, Hell Hall was not insulated for winter. Cruella still keeps her coats, in a closet protected by numerous bear traps; Carlos is forbidden from touching them, even to use as a blanket for the cold. Ursula's Fish and Chips A shop ironically owned by Ursula, which serves fish and fries. Jay and Mal pilfered goods from her. Frollo's Creperie A shop owned by Judge Frollo and home to Claudine Frollo.The store is briefly teased during the last dance in Rotten to the Core in the left building. Cauldron Repair A store owned by The Horned King.The sign of this store was teased during The Descendants Toy Fair. Isle of the Doomed Hidden next to the Isle of the Lost is another island, where the Forbidden Fortress crumbles away. The fortress is now surrounded by thorns and poisonous spiders. It was here that Diablo, Maleficent's beloved familiar came back to life after Carlos's invention caused a brief hole in the barrier. Many traps were reactivated and proved a hindrance to Mal's attempt to retrieve her mother's staff; this includes the Cave of Wonders, a magic mirror, and gargoyle sentries. Many of the goblins that served Maleficent still remain on the island, but have devolved into cannibals for the years of isolation. Dr. Facilier's Voodoo Shop There is an unnamed shop on the island, where Freddie worked before heading to Auradon. It seems like a regular clothing shop. Pain Lane There place name after Pain. Inhabitants Gallery Descendants-36.png Descendants-160.jpg Descendants-Wicked-World-6.png Voodoo-Do-You-1.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-18.jpg The Isle of the Lost Bridge.jpg Isle of the Lost map.png Isle of Lost (Rotten To The Core).jpg Trivia * Many of the villains were brought back from death or transferred to the isle and only to be imprisoned on this island to suffer a far worse punishment for their crimes - to live without magic(some of the villians). * There's tons of graffiti around the island, along with clotheslines. Most of the graffiti either says "Down with Auradon" or "Long Live Evil" in a silhouette of a villain with the word "live" mirrored to spell "evil". * During "Rotten to the Core", it's shown the teenagers of the island often cause mischief to pass the time. * Maleficent is feared on the island, given nearly everyone ran away when she neared. The prequel novel shows that she's the leader and the deeply in denial about the lack of magic. * Numerous posters of King Beast (which are to encourage good behavior) are defaced. *Many villains so far in the Isle of the Lost now owns stores of their own. **Jafar - Jafar's Junk Shop **Ursula - Ursula's Fish and Chips **Claude Frollo - Frollo's Creperie **The Horned King - Cauldron Repair **Captain Hook - Hook's Inlet and Shack **Gaston - Gaston Duels Without Rules **Shere Khan - Shere Khan Pawns *In School of Secrets episode "Hearts", there are two Auradon Prep students playing a card game. When the camera zooms we see the front of the two cards have a design of both the Queen of Hearts and King of Hearts, hinting that the Queen of Hearts is in the Isle of the Lost. In Descendants; Wicked World, this is proven true as Alice's daughter Allie is introduced. *It remains unknown what happened to business that were run by villains such as Cruella De Vil, who had a fashion empire. The only possibilities are that non-villainous relatives took it over or it was either dismantled or taken over by the heroes. *This place is similar to the Phantom Zone in the Superman series. Category:Locations